


Art for The School of Merlin by Aelys_Althea

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala





	Art for The School of Merlin by Aelys_Althea

[The School of Merlin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7873996/chapters/17982514) by [Aelys_Althea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelys_Althea/pseuds/Aelys_Althea)  
**Pairings/characters:** Gen  
**Rating:** M - for themes  
**Word Count:** ~176'000  
**Warnings:** Bullying and bullying violence included.  
**Summary:**  
Merlin has a secret. A secret he knows he must guard with his life because most of the world won't understand. They'll think him Bad, Evil, Dark. So he keeps it hidden.  
Unfortunately, secrets have a way of getting out.  
In a world of magic, a world of learning that magic, of embracing it and exploring the wonders it can perform, Merlin is different. He's always been different, and that difference could be dangerous if he lets it run untethered and raging. What better solution could there be than to learn to tame his wayward power?  
No one ever told him that school could be so terrifying, and that was to say nothing of the people there.

Artist notes: First, thanks so much to the mods for doing such a great job running this challenge!  
I've only read a few stories that put the Merlin characters into the Harry Potter 'verse and all of those were crossovers. This was the first story I have read that completely relocated the characters into this world and I was captivated by how familiar it was, yet how very original the author made it. It was a wonderful read and I wait with great anticipation for future installments. The story also inspired many ideas for art -- there were at least nine scenes I wanted to illustrate, but unfortunately only managed two. I appreciate the input Aelys_Althea gave me -- she was a terrific collaborator. I also must give many thanks to my wonderful beta, [sophiap](http://sophiap.livejournal.com/).

Banner:  


 

Cover version:

 

Resources:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/367937/367937_original.jpg)  
source: <http://enchantedgal-stock.deviantart.com/art/Yellow-Velvet-Fabric-Texture-52463913>  
House badges - I am pretty sure I found these on the Pottermore site, but now that I've been sorted, I can't seem to get back to the page that lists all the houses.  
Title font: Parry Hotter <http://www.1001fonts.com/parry-hotter-font.html>  
Credits font: Lumos <http://www.1001fonts.com/lumos-font.html>

Strix:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/370795/370795_original.gif)

Resources:  
These birds:  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/368342/368342_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/368582/368582_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/368833/368833_original.jpg)  
Plus a lizard that I have already deleted.  
Animation made in Photoshop.

Zee & butterflies:

Resources:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/369722/369722_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/369994/369994_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/370248/370248_original.png)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/370636/370636_original.jpg)  
Animation made in Photoshop.

Examples of Banners:

  
  
  


Fonts are Lumos and Allegheny.


End file.
